fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Cherrice Bauyon
Cherrice Bauyon is an Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus. She belongs to a rare Radical faction known as Homo Superior. As a member of Homo Superior Cherrice believes that in order to survive mankind must evolve into a new, superior species. To this effect Cherrice is always looking for ways in which to accelerate human evolution. Cherrice is a beautiful and charming lady with a friendly, playful and flirtatious demeanor. However it is a bad mistake to judge her based on her outward behavior, for she is ruthloess and opportunistic when pursuing her goals. Currently Cherrice is a member of the Tenebarite Cabal, which is hunting down the clandestine organization, Vitores Tenebras and the renegade Inquisitors that founded it. While Cherrice is a supporter of the Imperial regime and wholeheartedly approves of disposing of traitors, it may be that she has some ulterior motives for pursuing the Vitores Tenebras that she has not made apparent to her peers. Appearance Cherrice is an attractive lady, and she knows it well. Standing at just under six feet tall and with a lean curvacious figure, Cherrice easily catches the eyes of others when in a crowd. This is even more evident given the cosmetic changes she has undergone. Cherrice's hair is a deep azure blue, and it does not appear to be dyed as even when it is cut it grows back the same color. In addition the irises of Cherrice's eyes are iridescent in color, constantly shifting between a number of colors in a variety of shades. Cherrice claims that the modifications are merely cosmetic, and were undergone in order to fit in with the styles of the nobility of a planet that she was investigating. This is not entirely true in the case of her eyes, which are known to have modifications that are functional. Cherrice rarely wears armor. She prefers a subtle approach to hunting her targets, and thus often poses as a civilian in the coarse of her work. Usually she prefers to don a persona of one of the social elite, and she has a wardrobe filled with outfits in a number of luxurious and exotic styles. When in battle she usually dons her personal set of Carapace Armor. The armor is deep crimson, and was tailor made for her by a master artificer. The special Carapace Armor is designed to show off her frame, and is lighter than most Carapace Armor, allowing Cherrice greater use of her ability all while maintain the standard level of protection afforded by Carapace Armor History Personality Cherrice comes off as a very friendly and approachable person. She usually tries to get into the good graces of new aquaintances, all the better to manipulate them later if need be. Cherrice is very bold and flirtatious person. She is very comfortable with her sexuality, and actively uses it to her advantage. To her sex is a means by which she can get others to drop their guards around her, be they friend or foe. In the case of the former it allows her to know her allies better so that she might make better use of them. For her enemies it is a means of uncovering weaknesses that she can mercilessly exploit at a convenient moment. In spite of her charm and friendly demeanor Cherrice is a very calculating person at her core. She will take advantage of any opportunity to reach her goals, and can ruthlessly strike at her foes and sacrifice her allies. Cherrice is not the type of person to pointlessly waste lives, but to her each life has a particular value, usually based upon how much use they are to her work. If sacrificing an ally will secure a major victory, or further her long term goals Cherrice will not hesitate to do so. Not unless the ally in question is more valuable to her than the rewards she would reap. Cherrice is part of the philosophical faction knwon as Homo Superior. It is believed by the members of Homo Superior that the current state of the Imperium is not the fault of the Imperium itself. Rather they believe that the Imperium is collapsing due to the flaws of humanity itself. Humanity is filled with flaws and weaknesses be they physical, or of character. What more evidence does one need than the endemic worship of the Dark Gods amongst humanity? Thus Homo Superior seeks to accelerate humanity's evolution in to a new, stronger, more perfect organism. as such Cherrice is constantly on the look out for ways to push humanity's development further, including genetic sciences. Cherrice is a more Radical leaning Inquisitior and considers herself to be a realist. Often times innocents must be hurt in the name of humanity's survival. Likewise whe is not a hidebound as some within the Inquisition regarding the mthods one uses to protect the human race. Cherrice is often willing to make use of stigmatized technology, and have dealings with shady sorts in the name of her mission. However she does believe that the IMperium is necessary to keep humanity united and safe until they can achieve their transformation into a superior species, and thus hunts those elements that destabilize the Imperium with the ruthless efficiency expected of her station. Cherrice has a marked interest in Abhumans. Since Abhumans are often the result of evolving to extreme enviroments, or genetic modification Cherrice believes that certain Abhuman species may hold the keys to bringing about the "New Man". Thus she keeps a number of Abhumans in her employ, and often goes out of her way to acquire rare specimens. However Cherrice has a distinct aversion to Mutants. To Cherrice Mutants are dangerous free radicals within the human gene-pool, evolutionary dead ends and apperants that disrupt the flow of human evolution. Thus Cherrice makes their extermination a priority. Modifications In keeping with her beliefs that mankind is insufficient to the task of survival in a harsh galaxy Cherrice has undergone several biological modifications in order to give her an edge. Modifications like her hair and eyes color are readily apparent, though not outwardly useful. However Cherrice has a number of modifications that are not readily apparent, and have a variety of uses. One of the more notable modifications is the ability to produce strong pheromones. Cherrice had her body modified so that it constantly exudes pheromones that stimulate attraction. This gives her a psychological advantage over most people as the pheromones work to create a subtle attraction to her in those nearby. While the effect isn't strong enough to make a strong willed person completely lose their reason, the biological reaction to her pheromones is usually strong enough to impair their judgement somewhat, making it easier for Cherrice to employ her charm. The effect is strongest on males, though it can effect females slightly as well. The pheromones are masked by another modification that gives Cherrice's body a natural sweet scent. Though this modification can be suppressed when Cherrice needs to employ stealth. Cherrice also has the ability to change the color of her hair, eyes and skin at will. Since she often needs to work under cover, or use stealth in her line of work this ability comes in very useful as she can use it to change her appearance to avoid detection in a populated area. It can also be used to a limited degree for camouflage as she can change her skin and hair color to better blend in with the environment. Cherrice has also been modified to be significantly stronger and faster than a normal human. While her modifications do not afford her the same level of strength speed and stamina as those of Space Marines, and certain other enhanced humans, they still grant her an edge, making her considerably stronger and faster than her frame would suggest. Her senses have also been enhanced. Her eyes, aside from their unusual appearance and ability to change color, have the ability to see into the infrared and ultraviolet spectrum. Her hearing is slightly superior to that of a normal human's, for while the range in which she can hear has not changed she can hear sounds whose pitch is either to high or too low for a normal human ear to perceive. Her sense of smell has been notably enhanced as it is strong enough that Cherrice can track targets by smell alone. Finally one of her most distinctive modifications is a pair of glands in her mouth. The brainchild of a particular radical Genetor whom Cherrice spared in return for his services, the glands contain a wide variety of chemicals in basic forms. These chemicals can be combined into several different drugs based upon how they are mixed within the glands. These range from poisons, paralytics, sedatives, truth serum and many more. The drugs are released into Cherrice's saliva after they have been synthesized, and most are capable of entering the body through the skin. This can of course be administered by spitting, though in keeping with her sense of style Cherrice usually administers these drugs by licking her lips and kissing her target, either on the lips or cheek. Cherrice's body has also been modified so that the drugs released from her glands do not effect her own body. Skills and Abilities Category:Inquisitor Category:Inquisition